Expansion cards are installed on a computer motherboard to add functionality of a computer system, such as Wi-Fi, bluetooth, the global positioning system (GPS), the near-field communication (NFC), the digital radio, the wireless gigabit alliance (WiGig), the wireless wide area network (WWAN), and a solid state drive (SSD). To fasten the expansion card, one end of the expansion card is inserted into a connector on a circuit board of a server. Then, the other end of the expansion card is fastened by screws, so that the expansion card can be fixed to the circuit board.
The expansion cards are usually installed in a single-layered manner on the circuit board. The single-layered expansion card is fastened by screws to the circuit board to prevent shifting of the expansion card to cause poor electrical connection or poor data transmission. A server needs to store a huge amount of data, and many expansion cards are used for data transmission and communication. However, if the expansion cards are disposed in a single-layered manner, they will take up too much space on the circuit board. In solution, the present invention provides a simple structure to stack the expansion cards vertically.
In view of this, the inventor studied various technologies and created an effective solution in the present disclosure.